Walter Skinner
'''Walter Sergei Skinner '''is a Deputy Director within the FBI, and one of David Cresswell's most trusted advisors due to them both serving in the Vietnam War. Skinner previously held the role of Assistant Director for over ten years in a spell that saw him frequently caught up the work conducted by Fox Mulder and Dana Scully on the X files. As a result, he is one of the 'Witnesses' regarded as a threat by the New Consortium. He is the most trusted confidant of Mulder and Scully and on many occasions has saved them from mortal danger. Pre 10-13 (A full article is available at X-Files Wiki) Early Life & Background Skinner joined the US Marine Corps on his 18th birthday, due to his desire for duty and his patriotism. He was subsequently sent to Vietnam. Three weeks into his tour he shot dead a ten year old boy carrying active grenades, an incident that caused him to lose much faith. During a night patrol, his platoon was ambushed and wiped out. Skinner had a near death experience and woke up two weeks after the battle in a hospital. Skinner married wife Sharon Skinner in 1979. The FBI Skinner joined the FBI in August 1984. He was made an Assistant Director in 1991, and assigned to the J. Edgar Hoover Building in Washington D.C In 1994, Mulder and Scully became Skinner's responsibility, and he collated their case reports. Later the same year, due to orders from above, Skinner was forced to close down the X files following the investigation into alien DNA being used in experiments. (TBC) 10-13 Aftermath of the Trial During his meeting with Toothpick Man and the other head members of the FBI, Skinner was told lightly that he would forced into early retirement due to a lapse in judgement, a decision that he angrily protested about. Despite this, he was told he had one more month of service before having to leave. In response, Skinner, feeling he had nothing to lose, lodged a formal statement to congress regarding the dire status of the FBI's head office, and testified against a variety of individuals. As a result of this report, and a number of other damning inditements, the Senate immediately began a systematic campaign of cleanse the FBI of corruption and outside influence. As it began, Skinner escaped three attempts on his life by apparent "criminals". When David Cresswell was appointed Director, he made the contraversial decision to install Skinner, whom he was impressed with upon meeting him, as his caretaker Deputy. One of Skinner's first actions was to appeal the pending warrant of death on Fox Mulder, which was successful after a long deliberation. When the reform was completed in late 2003, Cresswell made the decision to permanently make Skinner a Deputy Director. Skinner made a number of attempts to contact Mulder and Scully, who he had been lobbying to be re-instated. He also recommended the promotion of John Doggett to Assistant Director, a position that had yet to be filled. Cresswell again agreed with the move, and Doggett was moved up. The List Killings In early 2004, a series of murders of apparent conspiracy witnesses sparked a desperate attempt to solve what appeared to a re-emergence of the conspiracy. After some fruitless investigation by an inexperienced Bureau, Skinner convinced Cresswell to seek out Mulder and Scully to help the investigation as 'advisors'. He also assigned Doggett to head the case due to his experience with the conspiracy. Skinner found the pair in rural Canada, and approached them personally at their home. During a discussion, he told them that the charges against Mulder had been long since dropped and a new regime had begun it's first full year at the FBI. He then informed them about the killings, and offered them the opportunity to return to the FBI in an unofficial capacity, which they eventually accepted. While Mulder and Scully were meant to be acting on behalf of Special Agent Tom Blakely, they eventually took matters into their own hands regarding an attempt on Senator Richard Matheson's life, much to Skinner's chagrin. After the success of their actions, Mulder and Scully were called in by Skinner along with Doggett, at which point Skinner told them that Cresswell was willing to give them a place back in the FBI. While Scully was hesitant, Mulder instantly accepted. ("The Lie") T.B.C After their overall success on the case, Skinner told Mulder and Scully that the Director was willing to re-open the X files on probation, on the condition that they produced results. The offer was accepted, with Mulder going to work immediately while Scully returned to Canada to "finish things". ("Schattenjaeger") Overseeing Investigations FBI Murders & Scully's Kidnapping ("Dead in the Morning", "Premija") The New Conspiracy TBC Appearances Pre 10-13 *Season 1 **Tooms *Season 2 (Recurring Character) *Season 3 *Season 4 *Season 5 *Season 6 *Season 7 *Season 8 *Season 9 (Main Character) 10-13 *Season 10 **The Lie **Schattenjaeger **Ex Inferris **Flicker **Memorandom **Mirrors **Dead in the Morning **Premija **Entrapment **The Krying Game **Umbrakinesis **Shades of Grey **Denique Velum **Sodom and Gomorrah *Season 11 **Aftercast **Trove (Part 1) **Trove (Part 2) **Calisthenics **The World According to Morris **Black Gold **Nemesis **Regeneration **The Understanding **Fluke **Ueber Alles **Everything Dies *Season 12 **Hunter Category:FBI Employees